ICarly: The Sequel (soundtrack)
}} iCarly: The Sequel soundtrack based onto the film with the same title. It was the second soundtrack in the iCarly franchise to have a soundtrack that is used for the film adaptation since the first soundtrack for iCarly: The Movie. The soundtrack's lead singles; "Stupid in Love" and "Coming Home", are remakes of Rihanna's single ("Stupid in Love") and Diddy ("Coming Home"). Other songs that will include are Chris Brown's "Turn Up The Music", Rihanna's "Where Have You Been" and "California King Bed", Katy Perry's "Part of Me", Jordin Sparks' "Battlefield", Kelly Clarkson's "Already Gone" and Taylor Swift's "Speak Now". Development Nickelodeon Movies and Parmaount Pictures confirmed to release a soundtrack for the film, iCarly: The Sequel. The release date for the soundtrack was announced for June 22, 2012, which is a month ahead of the film's release. Miranda Cosgrove confirms that she will record her brand new singles for the soundtrack.Miranda Cosgrove to record new songs. Retreived May 29, 2012. She states that the soundtrack will be having feelings that the characters will make the audiences feel like that they are having fun while watching the movie.Miranda Cosgrove talks iCarly: The Sequel. Retreived May 29, 2012. Singles The film's soundtrack will be into works. Miranda Cosgrove's singles "All Kinds of Wrongs" and "High Maintenance" will be featured into the film's soundtrack. Cosgrove will record "Stupid in Love" originally written by Rihanna from her album, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rated_R_(Rihanna_album) Rated R].Miranda Cosgrove to Record Rihanna's "Stupid in Love". Retrieved March 14, 2012. She confirmed that a single will be released on March 20, 2012.Miranda Cosgrove's New Single Coming March 20th! Nathan Kress will be Cosgrove's duet for the song. On June 26, 2012, the official soundtrack will be released, just one month before the film's release.iCarly: The Sequel Soundtrack Out June 26! Chris Brown's single "Turn Up the Music" will be included in the film's soundtrack due to his appearance into the film performing the song.Chris Brown Guess stars in iCarly 2. Retrieved May 9, 2011. Rihanna's singles; "California King Bed" (Loud) and "Where Have You Been" (Talk That Talk) will be included in the film's soundtrack. Coming Home, the second single, will be released on May 29, 2012. The music video is due to release on May 28, 2012.Coming Home Music Video Out May 28!. Retrieved May 26, 2012. Although, the song also included in the latest soundtrack iSoundtrack II. Katy Perry's "Part of Me" will also be included in the soundtrack. Cosgrove is also including "Sayanora", "Million Dollars", "Dancing Crazy" and again "Kissin' U" in the soundtrack. Although, "Kissin' U" appears in the soundtrack of iCarly: The Movie. Also featuring are Jordin Spark's "Battlefield" and Taylor Swift's "Speak Now". Tracklist Producers *Miranda Cosgrove *Miley Cyrus *Chris Brown *Taylor Swift *Nathan Kress *Noah Munck *Jordin Sparks *Rivers Cuomo *C.J. Abraham *Dan Schneider *Neil A. Sheridan *Robin Weiner *Joe Catania *Jana Petrosini *Amber Comisar *Sean Gill *Adam Small *Michael Corcoran *Rihanna *Ne-Yo *Brandy Newton *Jennette McCurdy *Clayton Boen *Katy Perry *Bruce Rand Berman *Becky Opp *Avril Lavigne Promotion "Stupid in Love" is the first single from the soundtrack to be released written by Miranda Cosgrove. Released on iTunes on March 20, 2012, the music video was not released until May 14, 2012, Cosgrove's 19th birthday on her Vevo Channel on YouTube.Miranda Cosgrove Celebrates 19th Birthday and Release of Music Video for Stupid in Love. Retreived May 29, 2012. In its first 24 hours after its release, "Stupid in Love" became Cosgrove's most successful video on her Vevo channel earning 3.3 million during its world premiere on April 24, 2012.Miranda Cosgrove's "Stupid in Love" Breaks Record. Retrieved May 17, 2012. It has set a previous record with most viewed video on Vevo for a singer under the age of 20, before being broken to Justin Bieber's "Boyfriend", which earned 8 million.Justin Bieber Breaks Vevo Record. Retrieved May 28, 2012. Afterwards, Cosgrove was listed alongside Bieber, Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus and Rebecca Black as one of the youngest lead singers to have more than a million views in 24 hours.Miranda Cosgrove, the next Justin Bieber and Rebecca Black?. Retrieved May 28, 2012. "Stupid in Love" has already made 18.5 million views so far as of May 28, 2012, Cosgrove's most viewed video on her Vevo Channel on YouTube. "Coming Home" is the second single from the soundtrack, written by Miranda Cosgrove and cast members of the TV show iCarly. It was originally featured as part of the soundtrack from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/iSoundtrack_II iSoundtrack II]. Producer John Shanks confirmed that the song "Coming Home" will be remade by the cast members of iCarly for the film iCarly: The Sequel. The newer version of the song will be a much cleaner version as it was from the original to avoid strong language from younger audiences.John Shanks rewritting Coming Home for iCarly. Retrieved May 28, 2012. The music video was released on May 28, 2012 on Cosgrove's Vevo Channel on YouTube, with the single released on iTunes the following day. A sneak peek of the music video was released on Miranda Cosgrove's vevo channel on YouTube on May 19, 2012.iCarly's "Coming Home" Music Video Sneak Peek. Retreived May 19, 2012. The lyric video for the song was released on May 25, 2012.Coming Home Lyric Video. Retrieved May 25, 2012. E! News screened a preview of the song on the same day.Coming Home E! News Preview. Retreived May 28, 2012. In 24 hours, the music video made 5 million views on YouTube, which was the second best debut on YouTube behind Justin Bieber's "Boyfriend", which made 8 million views in 24 hours.Miranda Cosgrove's "Coming Home" Made 5 Million Views in 24 Hours! Retrieved May 30, 2012. Release iCarly: The Sequel soundtrack is released worldwide on June 2012. It was first released in Germany on June 22, 2012.iCarly movie sequel soundtrack hits German June 22. Wiki News. Retrieved May 12, 2012. The following weekend, the worldwide release of the soundtrack in Italy is June 23, 2012.iCarly movie soundtrack hits Italy June 23. Wiki News. Retrieved May 12, 2012., United Kingdom on June 25, 2012,iCarly: The Sequel album coming in UK in June. Wiki News. Retrieved May 12, 2012. United States on June 26, 2012,Release date for iCarly: The Sequel soundtrack announced. Wiki News. Retrieved May 12, 2012. and Australia on June 27, 2012.iCarly: The Sequel hits Australia in July. Wiki News. Retrieved May 12, 2012. The soundtrack would be feature with two disks of some of the music videos from each of the songs.Get iCarly: The Sequel Soundtrack on 2 Disk. Wiki News. Retreived May 12, 2012. Other countries will be followed for the release of the soundtrack.iCarly: The Sequel Soundtrack Going Global. Retreived June 5, 2012. Release History References External links *''iCarly: The Sequel'' Soundtrack Due June 26! Category:2012 soundtracks